Colors
by Domination of the World
Summary: Cyborg, as Beast Boy's best friend, designates it his duty to figure out why the green man has suddenly become obsessed with the color purple. BBRae Chapter Three: In which Raven cheats, and Beast boy is dumb as ever. BBRae
1. Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the TV series. (Even though I desperately wish I did)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Colors**

"Winner does the dishes?"

"Oh, you're on."

The common room was mainly quiet for once, except for the insane amount of button mashing from two of Jump City's most dedicated heros.

"Hey, Beast Boy."

"Yeah, Cy?"

"Can I ask you a random question?" Neither of their eyes left the main screen. An explosion and a man's screams could be heard from the game.

"Lay it on me." Beast Boy responded, still transfixed on slaying the ninja/zombie hybrid monsters to tally up points. A few seconds went by as both boys reached the nearest checkpoint.

"Do you have a favorite color?" Cyborg nonchalantly asked.

"Can't say I do."

"Really?" Cyborg began, grinning madly. "Because you're _always_ wearing purple."

Beast Boy's focus didn't waiver. "Your point?"

"I don't know. I just thought purple was your favorite color." Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy made a face, flushing slightly on his cheekbones. "...I like other colors too, Cy."

"Yeah, but that's not what I'm asking though. We finally get a chance to revamp our uniforms and yet you stick with the old maroon. Last time I checked you were all to excited to ditch the Doom Patrol threads." Cyborg's game character killed another zombie, successfully passing Beast Boy's score. "Booh-ya!" He shouted in triumph. Beast Boy slumped, sad to have realized he had just lost his winning streak.

"Then what are you trying to ask?" Beast Boy questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Is _purple_ your favorite color?" Cyborg restated, dragging out the italic word for maximum effect. Beast Boy's eye twitched as he tried to remain focused on the videogame. Only a hundred points separated his and Cyborg's scores.

"I changed my mind about the color, big deal." The green changeling was pressing the bottoms down slightly harder than before.

"Yeah, but is it your _favorite_?" Cyborg asked once more. Beast Boy, not one to take underlying hints, became frustrated.

"Dude! Why are you so obsessed with my favorite color all the sudden?"

"Just looking out for the good of the team is all." The tin man responded, leaning back against the sofa cushions and spreading his arms out to encompass the backside of his head in a relaxed manner. Cyborg then set his controller down gently on the sofa before meeting the eyes of his enraged combatant. The smugness never left his face.

"And what's that suppose to mean!?" Beast Boy yelled, his focus now solely on Cyborg.

"We can't have you going soft, now can we, BB? Especially with Robin gettin all cozy with Starfire. You have to admit, if you go after him it would just be trouble for us all."

Cue awkward silence.

The common room door slid open, and a cloaked sorceress walked in with a book in her hands. Neither of the two original occupants noticed her enter, but it didn't take Raven long to notice an amused Cyborg and a fuming Beast Boy standing on the sofa. What puzzled her most though was the murdering look on the green boy's face.

Jumping on the couch so he could have the height advantage, Beast Boy threw the controller on the ground in frustration. "GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD TIN-MAN. THE COLOR PURPLE IS _NOT_ A FEMININE COLOR. IT'S GENDER NEUTRAL...AND IT'S ONE OF THE FEW COLORS THAT DOESN'T CLASH HORRIBLY WITH MY SKIN TONE." The last part even surprised Raven herself.

"Beast Boy." Raven interrupted, cutting off the young man's rant. Hearing her voice, his eyes instantly became the size of pinholes. He suddenly felt a hotness creep it's way up the backside of his neck in embarrassment as he gave full attention to the purple-haired enchantress. Cyborg continued to remain as passive as ever with the same knowing smirk on his face. If anything, the robot's all-knowing grin seemed to have gotten bigger with the appearance of Raven in the room.

"Hey, Raven." Cyborg greeted, ignoring the awkwardness of his teammate.

"Hello, Cyborg." She greeted back, removing her hood. "I hope I am not interrupting anything..."

"Nah, I'm just messing with BB here." Cyborg laughed, smacking the green boy out of his trance. He hadn't moved since Raven had addressed him. Beast boy fell off the sofa with a thud, landing on his butt with his legs still partially on the couch.

"Dangit, Cy!" Beast Boy then stood up, rubbing his behind in pain. Raven rolled her eyes at him and then proceeded to hand him the book that was in her hands.

"Here," she said, locking her amethyst eyes with his green ones, "here's the book you wanted."

"Oh, thanks Rae." He took the book from her extended grasp and tucked it under his shoulder.

"Don't call me Rae." She responded evenly, before walking away. Beast Boy frowned. Cyborg laughed, and then Raven turned around unexpectedly. "Oh, and Cyborg."

"Yeah Raven?"

"Purple _is _a gender neutral color, despite what everyone else may think." She paused for a moment, then locked eyes with Beast Boy once more. "And it does compliment your skin tone, but may I suggest playing up your look instead of keeping the exact same uniform. A little change is always...nice." She then walked through the common room main entrance, leaving a very confused Cyborg and blushing Beast Boy in her wake.

"Since when do you read?" Cyborg suddenly asked after a few minutes.

"Since when does it matter?" Beast Boy narrowed his eyebrows at his supposed best friend. Cyborg just shrugged, standing up. "I'm going to have to talk to Robin about changing my costume design," Beast Boy added, sitting back down on the couch.

"What changed your mind?" Cyborg asked, smugness making its way into his voice. "Raven have something to do with it?"

"No!" Beast Boy defended, slightly panicked. "It has nothing to do with her."

"Whatever you say, BB. Just don't forget to do the dishes."

Fast forward to next scene.

* * *

Two-weeks later, Beast Boy walked into the common room in his new purple and white uniform and sat down next to Cyborg on the sofa. Raven sat silently at the kitchen table, cladded in a new cloak that was pure as snow itself.

"Hey, Cy?"

"Yeah, BB?"

"I got a confession to make." He quickly said, not bothering to make eye contact with the robot man.

"Yeah?" Cyborg continued to look at the TV screen as he mindlessly flipped through channels.

"...Purple _is_ my favorite color." The green man muttered quickly, a red tint forming on his cheeks. Cyborg smirked.

"Now was that so hard to admit, BB?" He side-glanced at Beast Boy sitting next to him. He eyed over the changeling, noticing that his new uniform did compliment his growing form nicely. "I gotta admit though. I'm diggin the new threads. Any reason you choose the color white?" Cyborg asked a little bit louder. Raven looked up from her book.

Beast Boy smiled slightly as he spoke. No point in avoiding the truth a second time, he thought. "Like purple, it's kind of symbolic for me." He stated honestly.

Neither of the men noticed Raven blush slightly behind the pages of her book.

* * *

**Just something quick I thought of. I just noticed how one of BB's uniforms in the comics is actually a good symbolic representation of Raven herself. Her hair and eye colors are purple, while white seems to signify a sense of happiness/purity for her, as her cloak always turned white in the series when she was at her happiest or strongest. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Domination of the World **


	2. Under the Full Moon

_Set during the show. After "The Beast Within" but before the season four ending arc._

* * *

**Under the Full Moon**

It was one of those rare nights.

He often came out here to think or clear his head, but tonight the rocky shoreline surrounding Titan's Tower served a different purpose to the young hero.

He shook his head. "Stupid wolf..." He muttered to himself. He had connected this sudden urge of looking at the moon to the wolf form he had used in battle earlier. He had no idea why wolves in general were so drawn to the glowing orb. It had practically taunted him the entire evening on parol, but he had successfully suppressed the urge to stare at it until now. He often had stirrings from his other animal counterparts, and could easily restrain the residual effects from the forms he took, but sometimes even his human conscious had to give. The moon tonight was just so bright...and the night so clear...it's luminescent quality covering the entire landscape in a blanket of light.

Beast Boy groaned, his ears drooping downward. Eyeing a small pebble he picked it up and flicked his wrist. The rock skipped a few times atop the water's surface before sinking below.

"I thought I'd find you out here." A monotonous voice said from behind him. Beast Boy cut his next throw short and turned his head to eye the cloaked sorcerous closely. She sat down next to him; an awkward silence followed.

"Beautiful night, huh?" He managed to stammer out, attempting to break the stagnant atmosphere. She nodded.

They sat like that for sometime, neither speaking. Beast Boy quickly realized Raven wasn't in the talking mood (like she ever was), and gave up any previous attempts at conversation. Relaxing back on the ledge Beast Boy closed his eyes, simply basking in the moon's glow.

"Azarath...Metrion..." His ears perked at hearing her speak her mantra.

She was floating off the ground with her legs crossed. Beast Boy opened his eyes and took to watching her once again. Raven had meditated in front of him on a daily basis, but it was such a normal occurrence he never thought much of simply watching her before. He never had the opportunity to observe her this closely. A good twenty minutes went by with both of them like this.

"Hey, Raven?" Hearing his voice, she stopped chanting. She stayed afloat as she acknowledged him with one eye open. Normally she expressed a more hostile demeanor whenever he interrupted her meditation. She was surprisingly not giving him a mean glare at the moment. "What does your chant mean?"

It was safe to say Raven was slightly taken aback by his question. Nobody had ever asked her about it before. To be honest, she was thinking he was going to ask her about her reasoning for joining him out on the ledge. The others had noticed his distracted behavior during parol. When they came back Cyborg challenged him to a videogame match and let him _win. _After three rounds he refused to play anymore, saying he had better stuff to do. Sulky Beast Boy was common and not new to the Titans, but a sulky Beast Boy who refused to play videogames while on a winning streak was not normal. He _never_ walked away from a match. Ever. And by some odd factoring her teammates were convinced she was the best one to handle the situation.

But he didn't know all of that. For once Raven wasn't thankful for her teammate's simpleminded nature. She tried to avoid questions about herself as much as possible.

"Why do you ask?" She replied with a straight face, trying to avoid giving away as much of her thoughts as possible.

"I don't know. You use it for practically just about _everything_. I was just curious if there was any special meaning behind it." When she did not respond he tensed. A few seconds later he sat up and met her eyes with his own. Seeing the timid vibe she was giving made him realize he had overstepped his bounds. He held up his hand apologetically. "Sorry, I pried to much. I know you don't like talking about yourself."

"Beast Boy, it's fine." He cringed. That came out a little harsher than she intended, Raven realized. She sighed. "It's not your fault. You were just...curious." She paused, wondering if she should actually answer his question or not. "The mantra itself really has no meaning, but Azarath is my home...and I know Metrion is in reference to the stars."

"What about Zinthos?"

"That, I have no idea." He snorted, chuckling lightly. Raven herself couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face. Beast Boy settled down and their quietness resumed, but it was far less awkward than before. Raven looked over and eyed him again, noticing he had returned to gazing at the full moon with a longing look. She had only seen that look once before, after his transformation into the Beast.

"Beast Boy, is everything alright?" She asked sincerely. He looked at her.

Big mistake, he couldn't fight her with that look on her face. She was showing emotion for once-concern-and it was directed at him of all people. What he would give for Cyborg to come out of nowhere and hit him with a Stank Ball at that moment.

He fidgeted under her gaze, avoiding eye contact and taking a heightened interest in his fingers. How would she react if he told her he was loosing control? Of all people to confide in...

"I'm your friend, Beast Boy. I know I might not be the first person you would talk to about things, but I would hope you could trust me on such matters."

He mentally smacked himself. Of course he could trust her. She was his teammate and had know him for the betterment of his life as a superhero. He should be able to tell her anything with the amount of near death experiences they've had together.

"It's my powers." He said finally.

"What about them?"

"...I've been having trouble controlling them. The moon for instance. You know how wolves are often linked to howling at a full moon?" She nodded. "Well, for whatever reason I feel like I have to come out and stare at it for hours on end after transforming into one. It's not a big deal with less violent transformations, but I'm just scared I'll loose control when I'm a T-Rex or..." He didn't want to finish that thought.

The Beast.

Raven knew what he was afraid of, but it was from her own experiences that if you suppressed something for too long then the results could be disastrous. She also knew, while she hated to admit it, that Beast Boy exercised better control over his powers than she. Compared to her, he had nothing to worry about.

"You're being to hard on yourself. I've seen you battle with your animalistic side, and it has never taken you over before. Considering the nature of your powers, I'm actually surprised you _don't_ have more side effects than what you have already experienced. There is nothing wrong with messing up on occasion. I've had my slip ups in the past, but if there is one thing I have learned is that bottling up your problems will only cause bigger ones in the future. You're very strong Beast Boy. Never forget that."

He smiled. God, it was intoxicating. His emotions were always so vibrant and strong; it made it hard for her to contain her own excitement. Focus, Raven. Focus!

"Hey, Rei?" She acknowledged him with a nod of her head as she tried to keep her her powers in check. He was surprised when she didn't correct him about his nickname for her. "Thanks." No response again. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow. Analyzing her face he noticed it was significantly redder than before. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming closer to her and touching her forehead. "Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

_Too close! _

A jolt of dark energy shot forth and catapulted Beast Boy from his position on the ledge and into the air. "WAHH!" He yelled, landing in the ocean with a gigantic splash.

"Way to ruin the moment, BB." Cyborg said, spying atop from Titans Tower. From his spot he saw Beast Boy jump out of the water and transform into a dog, shaking excess water off onto Raven. All remorse was gone from her face as she sent him sky-rocketing again back into the bay out of anger for getting her wet. The green man quickly learned his lesson and did not return to shore until after Raven had stormed off back to the Tower.

"Note to self." Beast Boy said to himself. "Never ask Raven if she's feeling alright unless you want to be catapulted into the ocean." Muttering a few curses under his breath he quickly made headway to his bedroom, concluding an eventful night for an otherwise lazy changeling.

* * *

**So I have decided to make this a one-shot collection. It will always be complete because updates will be sporadic and not guaranteed, but I would like to at least get up to ten of them. (That's my goal). If you have ideas feel free to PM me. I'm all about originality. Have a safe and wonderful St. Patrick's Day (and Spring Break if it applies). Thanks for the reviews as well!**

**Sincerely,**

**Domination of the World**


	3. Games

_Sometime after "The Beast." Before if you wish, but I figure anytime before than would be unrealistic for this point in their relationship progress._

* * *

**Games**

"Got any sevens?"

"No."

**SMACK.**

"May I ask why you have been repeatedly hitting your head on the table since we've started this pointless game?" Raven asked monotonously. Indeed, a nice size red bump was forming on her teammate's head.

"Raven, you're suppose to say 'Go Fish.'" He responded while drawing a card.

"And why do I have to do that?"

"Cause it's the name of the game!"

"Well, it's a stupid name, kind of like you."

**SMACK.**

"..."

"...Got any fives?" Raven asked, as Beast Boy gave her an annoyed look.

"Here." He replied angrily. Raven took the card. "I can't believe you're winning...again!"

"Actually, I just won." Raven said, smirking slightly. Beast Boy watched her lay down her last set of cards. All four suites with the respective number "five" were now staring him mockingly in the face. He stared at them for a few seconds to take in yet another loss.

"Are you sure you've never played this game before?" He said stupidly.

"Yes, for the _fifth_ time, I am sure I have _never_ played this game before." She replied. He sulked for a minute, head rested on his arm as he studied her closely. He no doubt was trying to figure out how she kept winning.

"Fine...best four out of seven then?" He asked hopefully, giving up all previous attempt to solve Raven's victory puzzle.

"Why do you insist on still playing when you know you're going to loose?" She retorted.

He was quiet for a moment, but then responded: "I'm spending time with you. Do I need another reason?"

She didn't know how to respond to that. He sounded so genuine, she realized. Yeah, he is kind of stupid (Telepathy only works in card games if they are to dumb to notice) but he makes up for it in other ways.

'_Like when he says stuff like that.' _ She thought. "Fine, best four out of seven." Beast boy smiled.

It was rare occasion, but she smiled back. Raven would rather get transported to a hellish dimension before admitting it out loud, but she thought his comedic grin was kind of cute. Sometimes it made her do crazy things.

Fifteen minutes later...

"You loose...again." Raven replied almost knowingly.

**SMACK.**

"..."

"Best five out of nine then?" He repeated.

Raven smirked. She may have a soft spot for him, but being cute does not make you a winner in "Go Fish." Especially if it takes away her fun with messing with Beast Boy. She figured she could keep this charade up another round or two; even longer if she let him win sometime or later.

"Best five out of nine it is."

* * *

**Took forever! Don't shoot me... (hides cowardly in corner) AHH!**

**Anyways, I promise I haven't been ignoring you guys! I have received each and every one of your awesome reviews, favorites, and follows! It has made me soooo happy on the inside and I can't wait to have more time to write! I just quit one of my jobs so hopefully I'll have more time to finish the next chapter of this oneshot series. This chapter is short because the next one will be long. I've already titled it: "The Demon and the Frog." Should be up soon! I've also just updated my other story Claivoyant, which is also Beast Boy and Raven centered! Go check it out if you wish; it would mean the world to me if you did! Have a great day, everybody, and thanks again for all the support! 3**

**Sincerely,**

**Domination of the World**


End file.
